mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
List of Pure Heart: Ninjutsu Chronicle characters
MGW's online ninja drama Seishin (Pure Heart) revolve around a wide array of both fictional and historical characters. They are organized by their affiliation, which can be the name of a location or notable family. Iga Province Iga (伊賀 町) Tsukimori Family The Tsukimori (月森氏) is a fictional branch family of the Fujibayashi. They are situated in northeastern Iga Province. The leader serves like a Shoukan （荘官, しょうかん), who is in charge of the agrarian stability. ;Ryō Tsukimori :Born 1527. Head of the Tsukimori family during the Tenbun era and Shoutarou's father. The Chinese letter of his name means "dragon". He is a strong man of mental and physical vigor, and unlike many, has much faith in his son. ;Hajime Tsukimori : Younger brother of Ryō. ;Aina Tsukimori :Born January 27, 1528. She is Ryō's wife. A beautiful woman even when nearing middle age. She is known to have a level-headed character. However, her courage is on par with her husband's and she is protective of her family. ;Shoutarou :Heir of Tsukimori family born in 1549 (Tenbun 18, 16th day of 4th month). He is a boy with a soft aspect and is gentle at heart, which makes others believe that he is not the choice to fulfill the position of a leader. Much of the Seishin Ninpōchō reflecting Shou follows how he trains as a ninja and must both handle responsibility and bear the war. More importantly, the stories' perspectives shows how his personality does not easily connect to the times. MGW's goal is to uncover his naive and cowardly character, build him into a brave person, and letting him accept it. ;Shiori : A young girl adopted into the Iga and is Shoutarou's betrothed. ;Yua :Baby sister of Shoutarou; daughter of Aina and Ryō. A young tomboy with short dark hair and volition like her father. Despite needing a lot to work on, a heart (seishin) is strong due to positive and dedicated nature. ;Iga no Ryushōmon : Shimotsuge Family Shimotsuge is an area in the Iga District. It's known to be the homeland of Kizaru and Kozaru. In Seishin, they are twins known for their amimal-like abilities. ;Kizaru of Shimotusge :(下柘植ノ木猿) Eldest brother. His name means "Tree Monkey". Best at vocal imitation for animals. His real is apparently Sasuke Kōzuki (上月佐助) and he is possibly the motif of folklore character Sasuke Sarutobi. ;Kozaru of Shimotsuge :(下柘植ノ小猿) Youngest brother. His name means "Little monkey". He seems to be more attached to animals compared to his brother and knows how to hide in trees easily. Others ; Kai of Mibuno : Born in 1547, Kai (壬生野 魁, mibuno kai) is a young man from a family of peasants who served as ashigaru. Like Tsuge, Mibuno is a town in Iga. His grandfather enlisted under the Matsudaira of Mikawa rule and died while against the Oda forces. ;Junpei : (淳平; じゅんぺい) A large man who is a friend of the Iga. He is knowledgeable of plants and mountains; humble, composed character. Also called "Shunpei" and "Jyunpei". ;Akasandōji :(赤三童子) A red oni. ;Shinji :(慎二) Peasant farmer. Ueno (上野 市) Hattori Family The Hattori are one of the Three Grand Ninja Families of Iga. ;Hanzo Hattori :Four figures under this name who works as retainers of Mikawa and are widely notable in the history of ninja. Others Ueno no Hidari (上野ノ左) :Very little is known about his genin but he is mentioned in the Bansenshukai. His real name is apparently Sahee Takaba (高羽 左兵衛). Ayama (阿山 町) Kido Family/Kōdanguchi The Kido is the family of Yazaemon Kido, a ninja known for his accomplished firearm skill. In Seishin, it is a family of both firearm makers and users within Iga. The Kōdanguchi is a fictional branch family made by Yazaemon's younger brother. ; Yoshizo :A young boy from a Kido branch. ; Higashi : Yoshizo's dog. His name (ひがし or 東) means East; it's also a place in Yufune. ; Yazaemon Kido :Also known as Kido of Otowa (音羽ノ城戸). ; Yazaemon's brother :Unnamed at the moment (may be Yazaeburo/弥三郎). Yoshizo's father who created the Kōdanguchi Family. Fujibayashi Family The Fujibayashi are one of the Three Grand Ninja Families of Iga. ; Lord Fujibayashi (Nagato-no-kami) :Jōnin from Yufune region. ; Hayato :Apprentice of Fujibiyashi born 1547. ; Dōjun Tateoka : (楯岡 道順) Senior apprentice of Fujibiyashi. Also known as Iganosaki Doujun (伊賀崎道順; (いがのさき　どうじゅん). Others Shimagahara (島ヶ原 村) Shimagahara-tou (島ヶ原党) Others Aoyama (青山 町) Others N/A Nabari (名張 市) Momochi Family ;Tanba Momochi :One of the Three Grand Jonin. He is often seen as the chief of the Iga Ninja and is widely popular. ;Saizō Kirigakure : Saizou of the mist. Others N/A Oomada (大山田 村) Others Other Ninja/Soldiers/Samurai ;Jyouun Morita :(森田浄雲; もりた じょううん) A samurai servant under the Tsutsui clan (筒井家), retainer family of Oda Family. He participated in the Tensho Iga no Ran and captured Ichinomiya Castle (一之宮城). He died June 9th, 1582, apparently killed by Nobuo Oda during Third Iga Revolt. This was possibly due to Morita's tie with Toyotomi Hideyoshi, who Nobuo had antipathy towards. Ōmi Province Kōga (甲賀 郡) Note: Other districts in southeastern Omi Province are unknown. Kōga Sect Mochizuki Family ;Lord Mochizuki (Izumo-no-kami) :The head of the Mochizuki Family, one of the leading families of Kōga. Like the Three Houses of Iga, the lord of the Mochizuki is considered the leading figure of Kōga. It was either a person in Sengoku Peroid or Edo Peroid who has the title Izumo-no-kami (出雲守). ;Chiyome Mochizuki : A popular female ninja during the Warring States peroid. Under the service of Takeda Shingen, she taught many young girls the ninjutsu art. She is married. ;Moritoki Mochizuki :(望月 盛時) Shingen Takeda's nephew and Chiyome's husband. ;Yoemon Mochizuki :(望月 与右衛門) A member of the Koga 11 group that fought in the Shimabara Rebellion. ;Heidayū Mochizuki :(望月 兵大夫) b.1574. A member of the Koga 11 group that fought in the Shimabara Rebellion. Akutagawa Family ;?? :A member of one of the 53 Koga Houses of Ji-samurai that support the Rokkaku family. He is a rival of Kyoshirou. ;Akutagawa Shichiroubei :(芥川 七郎兵衛) N/A. Iwane Family ;Jinzaemon Iwane :(岩根 甚左衛門) b.1581 Kōsaka Family ;Kyōshirō Kōsaka : Kyoushirou is a primogeniture in the fundamentalist Kousaka Family. He is opposite and considered the rival of Iga's Shoutarou; Although quiet, Kyou has a serious character that is faithful to both duties and family. He shows a dislike towards Nobunaga Oda and the Iga as they have long caused suffering towards the Koga Ninja. Also Kyou, like many others, shows feeling of doubt towards Shoutarou because of his soft personality. ;Tsunasuga Rittō :(栗東 綱日) ;Kazuichi :(和一) Kyoshirou's grandfather. ;Daisuke :(大典) Kyoushirou's uncle ;Satsuki :(査月) Kyoushirou's betrothed. Kyoushirou has a "uniquely soft respect" for her. Kurokawa Family ;Genban Kurokawa (黒川 玄蕃) Founder of this family. The family apparently took part in Entoku No Ran in the late 1400s. ;Shurinosuke Kurokawa :(黒川 修理ノ介) ;Yoshirou Kurokawa :(黒川 与四郎) Sugitani Family ;??? :(杉谷 与藤次) Zenjubo's father. ;Zenjūbō Sugitani : A ninja known for his marksmanship. Ueno Family ;Shuzen Ueno :(上野 主膳正) Name is translated as "Shuzennokami". Ban Family A powerful family in Koga. ;Naganobu Ban :(伴　長信) Also known as "Tarozaemon" (太郎左衛門). Leader of Ban Family who commanded Koga ninja for Nobunaga Oda and Yoshikata Rokkaku, as they both rivaled the Asakura. Also may have supported Ieyasu against the Imagawa. Naganobu remained on Nobunaga's side until the Incident at Honnō-ji (本能寺の変) in 1582. ; Gohei Ban : (伴 五兵衛) N/A Others/Allies ; Sasuke Sarutobi : A boy born in Shinano Province. He was taught Koga ninjutsu by a man serving the Sanada family. ;Yokumaru :BD: 1547 :(谷丸; よくまる) A peasant who looks up to Kyoushirou. ;Daigo :(大児; だいご) N/A ;Shōya :H/W: 170 kg/45 kg | BD: 1549 | BT: A :(賞矢; しょうや) Original name was "Shōta" (賞田). A young farmer who is taciturn but has a determined, stubborn character. His health isn't the best. ;Toranosuke Aoyama :(青山 虎之助（あおやま とらのすけ) Koga Ninja that works under Ieyasu. ;Maguroku Ukai (Ugai) :(鵜飼 孫六) Koga Ninja that served Shigesada Toda, an ally of the Matsudaira family, at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nirengi_Castle. Using two-hundred men, Maguroku caused the downfall of an Udono castle. He may have participated in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Okehazama against the Imagawa. ;Jūdayū Yamanaka :(山中 十太夫) Koga Group member. Sagami Province Ashigarakami (足柄上 郡) Kazama Family ;Kotarō Fūma : The man who takes up leadership adopts the name "Kotarō Fūma". His real surname is Kazama. ;Goemon Ishikawa : An anti-authoritarian member who steals from the rich and feeds from the poor. Said to be the prized member of the Fuuma. ;Hayashi : "The Demon of The Forest". Rival of Goemon. ;Raimaro Kamiga : (上賀 雷麻呂) "The Terror of the Mountain". ;Danzou Katoh : (加藤段蔵) The Illusionist. He was once a part of Kenshin Uesugi's forces but joined Fuuma after fleeing from Kanetsugu Naoe, then Shingen Takeda's forces afterward. Izu Province Once before, Izu was apparently a part of Iga Province. ;Ono :(小野) Ono is a former monk from Izu Province who turned to thievery and was challenged by Ryō Tsukimori. He is well known for his very strong build and for utilizing an Ono (斧), which is an over sized axe. It has been said that he had samurai ancestors that battled in Mutsu Province. "Ono" is a popular last name and was a samurai clan back in the Nara Peroid. Ono's height is 167.7cm. Others Renhōkenshū The members adopted different names after they became rnoni. ;Kyōjirō ??? :(?? 京四郎) Surname unknown. Forth son of a vassal. ;Sakako :(坂子) Kyōjirō's wife. ;Kagayoshi :(加賀吉) Possibly related to Aoki Kaga no Kami Norimune. ; Abe ? : (安倍) Possibly related to Abe Sadayoshi or wife (or concubine) and might've derived from Iga Province. ; Mizuno ?? : (水野 ???) Possibly related to Abe Sadayoshi or wife (or concubine) ; Kōchiyo :(鋼千代) A student under Kyōjirō. Jesuit Mission of Japan ;Francis Xavier ;Cosme de Torres ;Juan Fernández ;Anjiro : From Satsuma Province. 21st Century ;Shōtarō Tsukimori :(月森 勝太郎) N/A ;Kai Takahashi :(高橋 魁) -- ; Jinichi Kawakami :(川上仁一) Soke of 伴家忍之伝. Related to Ban Family. Category:Seishin